


fan the moonbeams

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Community: spnspringfling, Multi, References to Shakespeare, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: Are you sure that we are awake? It seems to me that yet we sleep, we dreamThe Winchesters and the Banes find themselves in an enchanted forest and someone is watching.Written for ladysimoriah and her lovely pairing ofBanechesterwith the promptA Midsummer's Night Dreamfor the 2017 SPN Spring Fling.





	fan the moonbeams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_simoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/gifts).



“Dude, are you wearing a flower crown?” 

Sam touched the small blooms, white hawthorn and yellow oxlips, that encircled his head, flowerheads peeking out shyly from beneath waves of curling brown, and his eyes went wide, confused for a moment at the feel of the petals.

“You don’t like it?” He started to disentangle the flowers, but Dean stopped his hand. Sam’s life had been made of moments strung together harsh and unforgiving so Dean could stand for something so small that could bring laughter and light to his brother’s face.

“No, it’s fine - it’s _weird_ \- but it...it looks good on you.” 

Sam’s nose wrinkled in displeasure at the roundabout compliment as if pondering the truth of his brother’s statement, and then looked pointedly at Dean's outfit. “Weird does not begin to cover this day.” 

Dean glanced down at his own wardrobe - a linen tunic wrapped tight with a stiff leather belt over crimson wool hose - before running his eyes up and down the length of Sam’s attire. He didn’t know which of them was more strangely dressed for this walk through the woods, looking like Tuscan nobles or English knights, but Sam seemed to be seeking reassurance, those orbs of wanton green asking questions unspoken. “Huh. Let's just find our way out of the woods.”

Dean gave a shake of his head, akin to the shaggy ponies of the north, to clear the thoughts of pristine petals and eyes as changeable as the seas, but it was in vain. Sam shrugged and the small motion brought a peek of his collarbone under the blue tunic, and the sight of that skin, small as it was but damp and golden, didn't help Dean’s clarity of purpose. He pushed ahead through the surrounding ferns with unwarranted force to emerge into a glade.

Beams of light drifted through the tree branches, landing on the patches of soft grass and moss below with an ethereal glow. Honeysuckle filled the air with a sweetness that drew the hummingbirds as they darted to and fro, while dragonflies floated through the air above, catching dust motes on their iridescent wings as they glided in and out of the shadows. Sam’s dimpled smile as he watched their slow and lazy movement was the only thing that Dean needed to fill his world. That, and how round and firm Sam’s ass looked in those green tights under his tunic. Dean could survive for days on the sustenance that fine view provided him.

“Finally, you’re here! Come join us.”

Alicia Bane waved them over to where she and her brother Max sat, inexplicably reclining on a blanket spread across the grass with a sumptuous spread of food and wine laid out before them. Dean’s eyes lit up at the sight of the mutton and potatoes and wine, while Sam’s eyes soaked in the sight of the Bane twins. Alicia and Max were dressed in the finest garments—silks the color of autumn leaves with gold edging—which set off their beautiful skin and the grassy green of Max’s eyes. Sam was drawn to the far side of the blanket to sit next to Max, stretching his long legs while he plucked a stem of purple grapes out of a bowl and popped one into his mouth. 

Max shifted away from his sister, his own lips curled up with a cat’s satisfaction. “You must be tired from your long trip, Sam. Perhaps you’d like to rest your head?” Max placed a pillow on his lap and Sam laid down as he was told, hair spreading out like a dark halo around his head. Sam pulled another grape off the stem and pushed it into Max’s mouth. The fruit burst with sweet ripeness, the juice covering his fingers, and Max obligingly sucked them clean.

Dean was still standing, looking at the scene before him with a furrowed brow and a jealous temper.

“Why don’t you join me here, Dean?” Alicia patted the ground next to her. “Your frowns would teach my smiles such skills. But hold, there is something I wish to speak to you of.” 

The curve of her lips may have turned his head, but it was the calm command of her voice that drew Dean down to her side. As he sat, Alicia leaned in as if they were two lovers about to exchange whispered intimacies. “You feel it, too, don’t you? The strangeness of this place? The four of us together here feels like a dream.”

Dean turned towards her, his purpose and anger momentarily stopped by the liquid brown understanding in her eyes. “This isn’t real.”

She tilted her head in consideration as she reached for the wine glasses, handing one to Dean. “Perhaps not - but I know one thing for sure. My brother does nothing but talk of your brother and his fine bearing, and I must say that I agree.” They both looked over as Max stroked Sam’s hair away from his face and the two men laughed over some shared joke.

“Cur,” Dean growled and started to rise as if to part them, but Alicia held him in place, her small hand strong on his arm. Dean sat back down and sipped the wine from his glass in distraction. The drink filled his nose with scents of cherries and oak, and while Dean didn't know wine, he knew it was a good vintage, nonetheless.

“Max means no harm,” Alicia piped up, as she set her goblet back down. “He would only ask that Sam be part of his life. He would ask that you be family.”

Across the way, Max’s finger began to trace along the bow of Sam’s upper lip, whispering something low and bringing their mouths within a hand span of each other. Sam arched into the touch, but then noticed Dean’s attention on them. He blushed at being caught, and his tongue darted out unbidden, soft and pink, to wet his lips with desire. 

Dean looked away from the sight, unwilling to show the stabbing pain in his heart at the thought of Sam parted from him, happy in another’s arms. Whatever brought Sam happiness, Dean would give it to him a thousand fold.

Alicia nudged Dean under the chin, long fingers bringing his gaze back to her face which was filled with warmth and generosity. “I think you misunderstand me and my brother. It’s not just Sam. We want you both as part of our family.” Her fine silk dress rustled as she pushed forward to capture his lips, her hand stroking his thigh as she straddled his lap. “I could in no way be parted from my brother, just as you could not be parted from Sam.”

Dean hesitated for a moment as Alicia’s meaning sunk in and her gentle lips touched his, a kiss so different from Sam’s and yet still full of allure. He fell into it, his hand capturing the back of Alicia’s head and fingers slipping under her tresses. Their tongues touched and the feeling was unexpected, as if coming home.

Someone cleared their throat and Dean pulled away, guilt being a fleet visitor. Sam had not seen him kiss another in years, since they were younger and foolishly avoiding feelings that had remained hidden for so long. He expected to see a mirror of the same recrimination on his brother's face that had crossed his earlier, but instead, Sam’s eyes were crinkled in happiness, his fingers still tangled with Max’s over his shoulder.

“How is this happening?” Dean asked as a gold and silver butterfly fluttered down to land on his hand, its wings opening and closing in time with Dean’s confused breaths. The beauty of the nodding violets and the sweet musk-rose surrounding them paled in comparison to the three people seated with him and it was almost too much for Dean to bear, certainly more than he felt he deserved in his short violent life. “Someone is messing with us. I’m seeing things that can’t possibly be real.”

Sam leaned across the blanket. “If you’re seeing them, then I am too, brother. But is it so bad?” He swept his arm around the surrounding forest and meadow, before bringing his hand to rest on Dean's ankle, exposed between hose and boot, and caressing the soft skin with his thumb. “There is no need to hunt, no monsters to find, no people to save. Just us and some small glimpse of happiness. Let us stay and enjoy our time.”

Dean shifted to reach him, slipping Alicia off his lap and tucking her into the crook of his arm. With his other hand, he trailed fingertips along Sam’s jaw line before stretching that last distance to brush their lips together. A happy little moan worked its way out of the back of Sam's throat and burrowed itself deep into Dean's heart.

He glanced over Sam's shoulder to see the other Bane twin leaning back on his elbows, a dreamy smile on his face. Dean quirked an eyebrow at Max, thinking of his earlier ardor and intent, as Sam nuzzled into Dean's neck, tickling the sensitive skin underneath his ear.

His unspoken question was met by Max's nonchalant shrug, offset by the dark intensity of his gaze. “I like to watch. This is a feast for the eyes.”

Dean chuckled at their shared appreciation, and all the jealousy and anger he had from before ran from his body like snowmelt down a mountain. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the two lovers pressed against his sides. 

Whatever this dream world was, he was prepared to fight it, to chop and hack his way to freedom, but the hazy glow and the sweet smells had him sleepily entranced, and his mind came back to one thought again and again - maybe they could be a family. A family where he and Sam could be with each other, no guilt and no hiding, with people that knew them and trusted them, people who understood the hunting life, the pain and sacrifice, but here in this world, the four of them could wrap themselves tightly in a cocoon of thoughts and dreams and sighs.

If this was a dream, Dean would gladly spend a hundred years suspended here before fighting his way back to the real world. Reality was vastly overrated.

***

Behind the twisted trunk of an ancient cypress tree, the fairy queen touched her companion’s arm as they spied on the four lovers in the glade. “See, I told you. They are perfect together.” Her wings fluttered in appreciation, glittery in the impending twilight.

Oberon smiled and nodded at the happy tangle of limbs in front of them. “You are right, my queen. A love such as theirs should not be hidden amidst the dirty creatures and vile monsters of that other realm. They belong here amongst the stars.”


End file.
